


Ring

by Ilovedoggos26



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedoggos26/pseuds/Ilovedoggos26
Summary: A small alternative history where the son of Cú Chulainn is closer than it seems. Alternate universe using de cu proto in a non-canon way."His very existence was problematic, for him and for many. Things must have continued as normal, until the ring on his finger began to tighten"
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so maybe there are some mistakes.
> 
> Perdón si no esta bien escrito, pero mi primer idioma es el español owo.
> 
> In this story Connla has been summoned, then we will see how and why, in addition to some more doubts, it should be clarified that this is an alternate universe. I hope you enjoy the story that I took a little time to write xd

The morning was cold, as always, in that puritanical little bed given to someone dead who didn't even need to sleep, but who still kept the habit as a little guilty pleasure from the routine they tried to carry in their, "second life." , as a heroic spirit destined to help the little mas who has summoned him, to him and the others versions of himself.

Cu chulainn decided to stay in bed today, knowing that he might get into trouble later by lost his of food ration, another mundane routine that many liked to follow for their own satisfaction. Even knowing that his food was ready just for him, he did not bother to show up for breakfast, or see the master complain that he was not eating well for the weekly missions that being in Chaldea entailed. He really didn't want to see anyone today ... Well, "himself."

Continuing with this "little" farce was consuming him more every day, in case it had been difficult to properly hide everything, now that that weird doctor was not in the facilities for a year now, he knew that one day Fujimaru would notice that something was wrong with him, especially when noticing the difference that could no longer be hidden.

He sighed heavily, he wanted to smoke but a few days ago he had made up his mind to quit for the sake of his own sanity. Although it didn't make a lot of sense, he had to avoid putting the addiction in his mouth and getting that reassuring toxic smoke out of his "lungs." He knew that worse things would come to him by smoking in front of "his other selves."

He made an anguished gesture, he couldn't keep swallowing that charade for much longer, he couldn't go on with that feeling that at any moment his nature would be revealed, but ... He was afraid, he was afraid of them ... I knew they had all the reason to get mad at him.

He decided not to continue with that stormy morning and his always anguished monologue, today would be a day like others, although already late for breakfast, perhaps Alter must be thanking his extra portion of rice while "his version" Lancer must be arguing with the Caster who ate the rest of the tray, did not blame them, would do the same if one of "them" was absent for a meal.

  
He put on his gloves routinely, looked at his hands, squeezed them and brought them to his face, sighed about twice before cracking a smile as he combed the messy ponytail.

\- You will lie to them again, come on, it will not be different from yesterday or tomorrow - He convinced himself not to burst into tears as he had done last night.

He took the spear, squeezed it a little, and wondered, still sighing.

He had fooled everyone already, there was no way to regret until Chaldea finished with his purposes. No one would know of his lies, and they would return to the throne of heroes without further ado.

As if the ring under his finger was nothing more than an illusion that should never have reached there.

Leaving his room, he listened to the noises of the others.  
Another day, it would be just another day.


End file.
